younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & Oh, Brother is the fourteenth episode in season 2 of Young & Hungry. '' Plot Sofia's brother Benji (Taylor Zakhar) arrives in San Francisco, and he's a far cry from the little kid Gabi remembers. Immediately attracted to the grown-up version, Gabi is thrilled when Benji asks her out on a date, despite Sofia's warnings to stay away from her baby brother. Will Gabi's flirtation cause tension in the girls' friendship? Meanwhile, Josh and Yolanda must get creative when they have to throw Elliott a bachelor party on very short notice. But when their plan involves a dating app for gay men, everyone gets more than they bargained for. Episode Summary Sofia is excited for her younger brother, Benji, to move to San Francisco to begin his job as the mayor's apprentice. She asked Gabi to pretend she is still employed, not wanting him to know she no longer has a job, and Gabi tells Sofia to stop worrying. When Benji arrives, Gabi is immediately attracted to him and wants to try dating him, but Sofia tells her not to date him because it would make things awkward. However, after Sofia leaves to go to "work," Benji asked Gabi to go out with him to an event and she agrees, figuring that because Benji asked her out, Sofia can't get upset. Meanwhile at Kaminski casa Elliot saw Josh and Yolanda talking and he thought their were talking about his bachelor party, but they weren't. They actually forgot about it, but they pretended in front of Elliot that they really were talking about the party. Elliot told them that it's tonight. Yolanda and Josh started freaking out. Elliot told them that Alan is also having his party tonight. Elliot tolf him that his party's gonna be better, putting even more pressure on Yolanda and Josh. After Elliot left Josh and Yolanda said that they have to come up with something fast, because he's gonna be devestated. Gabi entered the room and Josh asked her if she can bake him a cake that's shaped like a guy's butt and Gabi agreed. Gabi then told Yolanda the Sofia's brother situation. In the evening Josh was happy that the manager of Alan's caraoke bar said they can have the place for the night where there will be Elliot's bachelor party. Gabi added that she made a ton of cool appetizers. Elliot entered the room and wasn't happy to see Gabi. Suddenly a ringtone from his phone started playing and Gabi asked how does she get the cool ringtone. Elliot told her that she needs to be gay and sign up into a gay dating webiste and evrytime you got a match the ringtone rings. Josh then asked him why does he still have it if he's engaged to Alan. He told him that the wedding is still on, and that he just didn't delete it and he only wants to know that he still has matches he could go out with but he's not gonna. The doorbell reng and Benji came to get Gabi. Gabi was so hot for him. She told him to click the elevator button and she's only gonna get her purse. Meanwhile Benji was in front of the elevator and the ringtone that was on Elliot's phone started ringing which means that Benji is also gay. Gabi then came but she didn't hear the ringtone and he only complimented her outfit. Meanwhile at the karaoke bar Yolanda and Josh were getting ready for Elliot's party but Josh was nervous because most of Elliot's friends said that they are not coming. Yolanda got an idea and she took a photo of Josh and she signed him up in the gay dating app alerting everyone that he's throwing a party at the bar so that everyone could come. Back at Gabi and Sofia's apartment Gabi came with Banji home after a party Benji invited Gabi to and Gabi thought she's gona get some action, but Sofia suddenly entered and got mad at her. They started arrgueing and Benji left. Back at the party Elliot was dancing and having fun, but he didn't see any of his actual friends. Yolanda made an excuse and Elliot left to get a drink. Gabi then came and asked Yolanda for advice but Yolanda showed her Benji that was behind her dancing with guys. Gabi quickly realised he's gay. Then she taked to him and he told her he's gay and he never told anyone and that they were raised straight catholics. He added that Sofia is still a virgin and Gabi almost chocked on achocol. Gabi went to the apartment where she told Sofia their friendship is more important and then Benji came and told her he's gay. Gabi acted that she didn't know so that it would look that she told Sofia their friendship is more important because she really means it and not because she knew he's gay before. Then Gabi left and Sofia and Benji talked. After a minute she came back and asked Sofia if they talked about it. She asked her is he's cool with her not having a job and not being a virign. Benji was shocked. Back at the party Elliot realised they planed the party last minute. On the end Benji and Sofia decided to tell their parents on videochat their secrets. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Taylor Zakhar as Benji Trivia *Sofia's younger brother Benji comes to visit. *Gabi likes Benji. *Benji is gay. *Benji thought Sofia is a virgin. *Sofia and Benji's parents were mentioned. *There's a bachelor party in this episode. *Gabi thought that Benji asked her out. *Sofia's parents are strict. *Gabi doesn't even know mayor's name. *Mayor's name is Ed Lee. *Sofia lied to Benji that she stil works at Garber, Stukenbaker and Rizz. *Yolanda and Josh organized Elliot's bachelor party. *Alan is color blind. *Elliot is signed in a gay dating app. *Yolanda and Josh forgot that they are in charge of Elliot's bachlelor party, so they organized it last minute. *Benji is signed in a gay dating app. *Benji finds out Sofia is unemployed. *Sofia finds out Benji is gay. *Benji finds out Sofia is not a virign. *Benji and Sofia tell their parents their secrets. *Frugal Lilly is probably a reference to Emily Osment's character from ''Hannah Montana, Lilly Trescott. *This is the first time one of Sofia's family members is shown. Dishes *Chocolate cake Locations *San Francisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment **Me Sing? I Could Never. Okay! karaoke bar Music Featured *I Like That by Shridhar Solanki & Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes TBA Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional= 1hg.jpg 2u.jpg Ob.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in 2015 Category:Young & Hungry